Zick vs Teddy
by Sparklymist
Summary: Zick and Teddy are having a fight over Elena but Elena only chooses one who will be happy and who will be broken hearted?


Elena was walking at the park with Zick.

It wasn't a date it was just a friendly walk.

A walk to forget of all the stress and worries they had from normal school and from tamer and keeper classes.

"I really had a hard time mixing normal class from keeper class how about you Zick?" said Elena

"I had a hard time too I had to make two essays for the two classes!" said Zick

"Let's forget about all our worries and sit on this bench and feel the breeze."

Zick ushered Elena on the bench.

"Isn't the windy breeze soothing?" asked Elena

"Sure is.." said Zick

"HEY!!! Keep your hands to yourself."

"You're kidding aren't you? I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, um…. sorry I could've sworn that—"

"Hey Elena!" Teddy said from behind a bush

"Hi um.. Teddy were you the one who was touching my neck?"

"Yup sorry about that. Hahahaha but its kinda funny how you blamed Zick."

"Zick, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok…" Zick replied

"Long time no see Elena."

"Ehem? Forgetting something?" Zick remarked

"Oh sorry nice to see you again too Zick. Anyway, Elena would you wanna hang-out sometime?"

"Um…strange….you're not calling me potato anymore."

"You're much too old for that, and besides I wanna start over and be friends. So, wanna hang-out this Friday?"

"Um…. Fridays are mine and Zick's hang out time." Elena gazed at Zick

"It's ok Elena you can skip our hang out this Friday and hang out with Teddy." said Zick

'Hmm besides this is the chance that your two friends will get along together.' he thought

"You sure Zick?" asked Elena

"Sure." he replied

"Meet me at my house, Friday night." Teddy said as he winked at Elena.

* * *

Friday night:

_Kring! Kring! 'the doorbell rang'_

"Yes? Oh Elena you're here come in!" said Teddy, he ushered Elena and offered her to sit down on the couch

"Thanks Teddy." said Elena

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"Great. Elena, I'm sorry about how I treated you when we were still young. I never meant to be mean to you."

"Aww it's ok Teddy you needn't be sorry."

"Thanks. Um I….I don't mean to be so nosy, but um, do you like Zick?"

"W-what?"

"Do you like Zick?"

"I…don't know he's always been my bestfriend but I don't think that's gonna change."

"Do I have a chance with you?"

"I….um.. what about Lay? I'm a bit younger than you and she's exactly your age."

"Lay….well….. do you remember the teacher Dan in the ancient armoury when we were still having classes there?"

"Yes why?"

"Well the guys like Dan are more of like her type but me she just see me as a pipsqueak like Zick."

"Hey! Zick's not a pipsqueak! He saved the suspended city so many times already and he caught the most dangerous monsters!"

"Ok, alright. Anyway Lay may seem very pretty outside but her inside isn't all that good."

"Hmm I thought she was nice."

"Anyway you haven't answered my question yet."

"Um well….. I…."

"What?"

"I…I……..I—well, I'm not sure, I'm not really close with you. Just give me time."

"Sure Elena anything for you. But you owe me an answer."

"You'll be getting an answer soon enough." Elena chuckled

"Elena I think I better get you home it's getting late."

"Ok, thanks Teddy."

* * *

_at Zick's house..._

"Zick, you're not hanging out with Elena." said Timothy

"No I'm not she's with Teddy." said Zick

"Hmm looks like he's stealing your girl."

"She is not my girl and she is free to do whatever she likes."

"I always thought you found her different and important."

"She is different because she's a keeper and she's the only one who had the guts to make friends with me and she is important because she's my bestfriend."

"Have you ever liked her more than a friend?"

"Um…."

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Well I haven't thought about that."

"Haven't or _haven't_?" Timothy gave the word 'haven't' two intonations

"Timothy, are you teasing me?"

"What? of course not now if you will excuse me I have to go." Timothy said as he walked out of Zick room.

**A/N: Well I hope it was good. **


End file.
